lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rush only skill grind trick
I tested this on PC version and with battle chain 350+ and BR 35 none of the reserve leaders gained any skills. 12:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Number of chains When I was playing on XBOX I started to see effects at least from chain 100 I got to 1200+ chains on the Xbox version. All my reserve leaders pretty much got the best skills they could in each category they had. Like, the Duke of Ghor got up to Mixed Message and he started out with Bluff or Confuse or Enrage or something close to there. Brokendwarf 00:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Why "Rush Only" Just curious, does anyone know why this must be done with only Rush in your party? :Should be obvious if you read the first sentence. Each skill used with Rush is "multiplied" to all reserve leaders so any other acting unit just takes that away and stretches the time required. - Merthos 21:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) PC grind section I'd move this to a separate article as it has nothing to do with this one. Personally i'd have left it on the Wisdom's Echo page but i can understandwhy you'd want to move it. However this isn't the right page to move it to, as this page describes a completely unrelated XBOX only mechanic, and is amply named for that. Drake178 18:04, 8 August 2009 (UTC) No worries will try and create a page and link it to that! Cheers!--KingMagaw 18:27, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Hopefully done - still ropey with wiki haha - cheers for the tips!--KingMagaw 18:50, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Focus change on skills When I was doing this skill trick I noticed something, some of the skills of the reserve leaders changed its focus (from swift to peerless and things like that), the weapon that I'm using with Rush is the Frostblade, but the focus of almost all the techniques of the reserve leaders were reversed ._. 09:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) : This has nothing to do with Rush's weapon, they simply upgraded/changed their weapons to one that has a different modifier. - Merthos 09:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :: I've actually checked the weapons of all the leaders, and they haven't changed their weapons, I've also checked the modifiers of the weapons (power/technique) they have, and for example the case of Baulson (combat balance) with the Superlative Glaive it's getting Nimble arts, and not the Mighty arts that he should be getting from that weapon, tha same thing happens with David, he has a Flame Bluesteel and he's getting (in this case) Mighty arts instead of the Nimble arts he should be getting, and all the other leaders have the same situation when they have weapons with Technique modifiers they keep getting Power modificactions, and if they have weapons with power modifiers, they get Technique modifications 09:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Is It Normal.... It it normal for Rush to get upgrades at a slower rate than the other leaders. I've don this once before and by now most of my leaders have the strongest skill in all of their mystic arts (all at around levels II-IV) but Rush is only getting up to level III-V in his weakest skills. Is this to do with AP or anything because all he can use is Spark V and Mystic Missile V. :Considering that you're only gaining EXP towards that specific art when you select and execute, you won't be levelling the other ones. AP is a big issue when Rush is alone since it takes a while before he has enough AP to use the strongest arts. So it's not a slower rate, just that you don't have the opportunity to use the arts due to low AP. Zephyr 16:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC)